


hahaha this is awkward

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly is briefly there at the end, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Friends to Lovers really quick, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Reddie Centric, Richie Tozier's Internalized Homophobia, Sex Dreams, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, Use of homophobic slurs in a self deprecating way, Vaginal Sex, doggy style ayeeeee, mentions of dysphoria, original nb character is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: After moving away from Derry and starting college, Eddie is burnt out and can’t sleep. Richie offers to let him sleep in his single dorm with him, but Eddie takes a while to finally take him up on that. Needless to say, Richie forgot.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	hahaha this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this at all so my apologies but to make up for that I wrote smut so,,, pls like it

Eddie has always been close with Richie. He liked to think he was close with his entire friend group, but there was always a spot for a best friend. Richie had always filled that spot, and he continued to fill it as they grew up and left Derry to go to college. Some how they all managed to get into the same four year college in California. It was the opposite side of the country, and they collectively made the decision to get as far away from their home town as possible for college. After that they knew they would eventually split up, but for the next four years they would stick together like glue. Except Eddie and Richie must’ve been using superglue instead.

Ever since Eddie was little he knew he was Eddie. His mother was very insistant of his birth gender, but he had a very good way of manipulating her into letting him do what he wanted with his appearance. Lots of arguments about how ‘all the girls are cutting their hair off right now’ and about how ‘it’ll prevent me from over heating in the summer time’. Of course there was the ‘boys clothes are a lot more modest than girls clothes. They’re too flashy and liberal, but the boys section is calm and won’t draw any attention to my body’. Of course, every time he got his way, Richie was the first one to cheer him on and help him out. The other losers would step in from time to time, but Richie was really his ultimate rock when it came to talking about his dysphoria and how upsetting it was once he hit puberty.

Needless to say, leaving Derry did heaps for Eddie’s mental health and for his dysphoria. Not having to go home to someone who would use the wrong name and pronouns was the best thing ever. His new roommate was trans masculine non-binary, so now he had someone around him that mostly understood what he was going through. He would always rely on his friends and his best friends the most, but it was nice to have someone to relate to. It made him feel less alone, and Quinn even helped him start hormones through the planned parenthood location near the school. Richie and Quinn went with him for his first shot, and they filmed it for the other losers who had class at the time.

One of Eddie’s favorite things about his relationship with Richie was how comfortable it was to fall asleep together. When they were younger they would have to sneak Eddie out to have sleep overs since his mother would sooner chain him to the floor than let him sleep over with five guys and a girl she thought was a bad influence on him. Because he was sneaking out he had a lot of anxiety, so, more often than not, he’d eventually crawl out of his sleeping bag and into Richie’s. Being best friends, Richie never questioned it and instead would welcome him with a warm hug and hold him until they drifted off together. As they got older they never shook the habit and would almost always be found napping together. Whether it was on the couch, or while they were sun bathing at the quarry, sitting together and watching a movie, the hammock in their clubhouse. Even if they were just bored in the middle of a conversation, they would sneak off and find a place to catch up on some sleep since high school was so stressful for them both. The rest of the loser’s almost found it annoying if it wasn’t so cute when they finally found them curled up on the couch with a decent amount of blankets and pillows.

Now things were a little different. It was hard to find a place other than the student lounge for all seven of them to hangout, and even harder if they wanted to bring any new friends or roommates with them. That and they all had such different majors that their schedules didn’t line up until the weekends. Usually they tried to cram themselves into one of their dorm rooms, usually Richie’s since he somehow scored a single room, but that always ended in a failure. If they were going out it was easier, but they were broke college students. That only happened when they got money from their student loans or if their parents ever sent them birthday money. Either way, they usually settled with hanging out separately in smaller groups when they had time, or they had to plan something in the lounge or at a restaurant at least a month in advance. It was a lot of work, but it was worth being able to enjoy everyone’s company at the same time.

“Fuck, I can’t believe we’re almost to winter break,” Richie said one day as he laid in his bed and tossed up a stress ball.

“Yeah, we’re almost halfway through our freshmen year,” Eddie replied without looking up from his laptop.

“I can’t fucking wait until we all have free time again. We’re gonna hang out so much, and so many people will be gone to see their families, too! We’ll basically have the lounge to ourselves,” Richie continued sounding excited. Eddie smiled at that and continued on his essay. 

“It’ll be great,” he agreed and then yawned. Richie tossed the stress ball at Eddie and it tapped the back of his lap top.

“Are you still working on that essay?” Richie asked with a frown. Eddie was typically pretty fast at essays, but he was having difficulties recently.

“Yeah, my mind is like total mush right now,” he sighed and kicked the ball under Richie’s bed. Richie sat up and crossed his legs.

“Finals?” He questioned. Eddie finally looked away from his screen to rub his eyes and stretched a little. He shrugged.

“Could be part of it. To be honest, I haven’t been able to sleep that well since getting here. We napped so much during the summer that I think my body is mad at me,” he replied while still rubbed his left eye with his knuckle.

“Damn, really? I’ve slept fucking great now that I’m not living with my parents,” Richie said. Eddie nodded and continued to rub. There must’ve been an eyelash or something. “You good, Eds?”

“Don’t call me that. I’m fine. It’s probably just an eyelash,” he replied and blinked a couple times. 

Richie got up and set Eddie’s lap top to the side so he could crouch down and get a better look. Eddie blinked at him with wide eyes, and then held his breath as he realized how close Richie was to him. It had been a while since they’ve been so close like this, and it made him feel weird when Richie leaned even closer and used his thumb to swipe right at his waterline. His heart was racing, but he still couldn’t breath as Richie smiled and held it up.

“Hell yeah, Eddie spaghetti. Good guess,” he said and then finally leaned back to give Eddie some space to blow on the eyelash. “Alright, wish time!” Eddie was finally able to let out a sigh and roll his eyes.

“I wish I could get a decent nights sleep before my finals next week,” Eddie said out loud and the gently blew the lash off Richie’s fingertip.

“Eds! You’re not supposed to tell me! That’s not how these things work,” Richie scolded and stood up to put his hands on his hips. Eddie smiled up at him and reached for his laptop again.

“It doesn’t work at all, Rich. It’s an eyelash. There’s nothing magical about it.”

“It’s all about the self fulfilling prophecy! Sure, it’s just an eyelash, but it’s _believing_ that you’re making a wish that makes it manifest into a reality!” Richie explained.

“You’ve been hanging out with the philosophy professer too much. You don’t even have him until next semester,” Eddie said and turned back to his typing.

“That’s how you get on their good sides! He’s really funny though, so I’m hoping his lectures aren’t fucking boring.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You know you’re always welcome to crash here if you need it, right?” Eddie looked up when he processed what Richie just said, and then furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Huh?”

“To sleep. You said you’re having troubles, and you mentioned the napping. We napped together a lot, so if you just need a sleeping buddy again my door is always open to you,” Richie invited. Eddie was quiet for a moment before nodding.

“Right…yeah, okay. Thanks, Rich,” he said. Richie smiled and kissed Eddie’s hair. It’s something he’s done to Eddie since they were kids, and yet it made Eddie feel hot this time.

“No problem, Eddie spaghetti.”

Instead of taking up Richie’s offer for better sleep, Eddie decided to suffer through his last week of the semester. His sleep only seemed to get worse, but he still passed his tests so it couldn’t have been that bad. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about the weird feelings he was experiencing in Richie’s dorm the previous week. They’ve always been close, so it really shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was. As surprising as it was, it was also…exciting? It made him anxious maybe? He couldn’t figure out the exact feeling, but his heart was racing just thinking of Richie that close to him again. It was probably because they spent less time together since they had class, but their physical contact had decreased dramatically along with it. Maybe Eddie’s body was just so anxious to get it back that whenever it happened he felt dizzy now.

The thing is, Eddie didn’t want to go through another gay panic. He already did that because he had only heard about trans guys figuring out their gender because they were really masculine lesbians first. He couldn’t really come to a conclusion, so he wrote off any feelings for men as jealousy and dysphoria and any attraction to women as expected since he’s a guy. The thing is…he never had any attraction to women, so he just spent a long time day dreaming about men thinking it was because he wanted to look like them. He didn’t want to look like Richie though, but Richie was all he could think about between all his studying and his finals.

It was probably nothing, and he was probably over thinking. Besides, Richie is totally straight, right? Eddie has seen him flirting with girls all the time at parties, and he always had some obnoxious joke about fucking his mom. Of course Richie was straight. It was dumb of Eddie to think anything different. It was dumb to even think bout the possibility of him not being straight. It was even dumber to imagine how nice it would feel if Richie liked Eddie and even went as far as to kiss him…not that Eddie was thinking about that at all.

The day he finished his finals he thought he’d finally be able to sleep since he had less stress to worry about. Unfortunately he did not pass out the minute his head hit the pillow, and instead he just laid there for hours waiting for the exhaustion to take over. It never did, and as Eddie laid on his back staring at his ceiling he remembered Richie’s offer. He was just being childish about this. Everything was fine and everything was just as normal as before they left Derry. It had just been a while, and that’s why his body was freaking out in response to Richie being so close and kissing the top of his head. With that little pep talk in his head, Eddie got out of bed and headed to his best friends dorm.

The hallways were incredibly dark at night. If Eddie didn’t have the way to Richie’s room memorized he wouldn’t been scared of getting caught with his flashlight instead. He stood outside the door for a moment and raised his fist to knock ever down gently on the wood. There was no answer, but he remembered Richie saying it was always unlocked. He twisted the handle and, sure enough, the door popped open. Eddie took a deep breath and then walked in before closing the door behind him.

“Richie?” He whispered. Light snoring came from the bed, and Eddie tiptoed closer. His legs were getting goosebumps, and he was regretting not changing out of his sleep shorts. “Richie, are you awake?”

He obviously wasn’t, but Eddie felt that strange feeling again. His heart was racing, and he was stuck thinking about how warm Richie’s skin must’ve been. That wasn’t…gay…right? He was cold. Of course he’d be thinking about how much warmer he’d be if he was under the blankets with Richie. He shyly poked his best friend’s shoulder and shivered when he felt how warm his skin was under his forefinger. Richie made a sound, so Eddie pokes him again.

“Richie, can I sleep here tonight?” Eddie asked just slightly above a whisper. 

Richie made another noise and turned so he was on his back instead. His snoring got louder, and Eddie frowned at that. How could he forget that Richie is probably the heaviest sleeper ever? He sighed and shook his head before crawling up into the bed and plopping down into the space Richie made when he turned over. As he wiggled under the covers and settled in, he quickly felt a warm arm around his waist. He blushed, but quickly felt sleep tug at his eyes as he felt the full warmth of Richie’s body pressing and fitting against his. It was just like when they were in high school, and Eddie was surprised to feel himself drift off into sleep within minutes of Richie cuddling him. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he still was.

When Eddie woke up it was still as quiet as when he first walked in. He was definitely overheating, and he tried to remember where the extra warmth was coming from through his tired haze. It was only when Richie moved his arm to hold Eddie closer did he realize where it was coming from. He gently pushed at Richie’s arms around him, and moved to sit up and cool off a little. As he did that he spotted the time on Richie’s alarm clock. It was a good half hour before five am, and it was still dark outside. He could barely see the subtle start to dawn peeking through the blinds, but it wasn’t enough to be morning yet. Eddie stretched and then pulled off his sweater so he was only in a baggy tee shirt, his tightest sports bra, and his sleep shorts. He folded it nicely and set it to the ground when he heard Richie hum next to him.

It sounded happy and pleased. His snoring also stopped, so that told Eddie that he was either awake or he was barely woken up and trying to fall back to sleep. Incase it was the second one, Eddie was careful to readjust himself and remained sat up so he could cool off just a little longer. He then remembered the fan Richie always had on his desk, and got up as quietly as he could to turn it on. When he came back he crawled over from the end of the bed. Richie turned onto his back when Eddie’s knee pushed against the mattress, and he smiled wide as Eddie crawled over the blankets. The smile faded a little when Eddie started to crawl towards the space next to Richie. He was quickly stopped, and Richie tiredly guided Eddie to his lap. He was beet red as he allowed Richie to lazily touch his knees.

“Richie?” He asked trying to ignore how good the position felt. How nice it felt to straddle the other man, and how nice it felt to be touched even just a little.

“Hmm…always such a tease…” Richie sighed letting his head sway back and forth as he felt up a little higher on Eddie’s legs. They were normally this touchy regularly, but there was something about the way he spoke that was concerning. Once his eyes adjusted, Eddie could clearly see that Richie’s eyes were in fact closed.

“Richie, you’re asleep,” Eddie cooed and gently guided Richie’s hands down. He let out a heavy sigh and blinked open his eyes a little. They held each others stare for a moment before Richie let his slide shut again.

“I know I know, you make me say it every time…may I please touch you?” Richie spoke. He still sounded half asleep, but the eye contact made Eddie doubt himself now. He blushed at the question. Did he think Eddie was someone else? Did he sleep with a lot of people that he got this confused?

“Uh…Rich, it’s me. Eds,” Eddie whispered. Richie smirked at that and opened his eyes again a little.

“I can see you, baby,” he replied. Eddie’s blush deepened and he let go of Richie’s hands. The feeling of his palms returned to Eddie’s knees, but they wouldn’t move until he got permission. “C’mon. Can I?” Richie prompted again while holding his stare. Richie’s eyes looked more heated now that they had been open longer, and Eddie felt his heart racing against his chest.

“Um…” his poor attempt to process what was happening was interrupted by Richie’s chuckle. It sounded so deep and nice and sleep covered.

“So shy…can never tell when you’re teasing me or not,” Richie hummed and rubbed his thumb against his calf. Eddie couldn’t understand what Richie meant by that, but the feeling of their skin sliding against each other made him tempted to say yes. Eddie’s never been touched at all, never mind like the way Richie was implying he wanted to.

“Rich, I…” Eddie shivered. The once too hot air was suddenly freezing, and the rotating fan was extra cold every time it passed Eddie’s back. “Fuck, it’s cold.”

“Then let me warm you up, baby,” Richie hummed and closed his eyes again. Eddie shivered again because of the fan and leaned down to nuzzle against his neck.

“F-fine, just…god, I hate hot flashes. I was b-burning up, and now…” he trailed off as Richie’s hands started moving up and down his thighs. Richie nosed at his ear, and he shivered once more but it wasn’t because he was cold. “Richie…”

“I got you, baby. God, you’re so fucking cute,” Richie cooed and pulled Eddie a little closer. Now he was really blushing hard, and he felt his jaw drop. He sat up and looked at Richie with wide eyes. Richie’s had shut again, but the lack of Eddie’s presence made them peel open again. He furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong? What I do? Are you mad? Fuck, you’re really sexy when you’re mad,” he went on. Eddie was flabbergasted and struggled to say something more than broken starts of sentences he didn’t know how to finish.

“What— Richie, I…What the fuck are you— Why did you— “ he ended with a groan and rubbed at his tired eyes. He still didn’t get enough sleep even if it was good. He just wanted to melt under the blankets with Richie again and pass out until noon.

“Damn, either this dream is making me work harder than usual, or I am sorely mistaken right now and I actually have the sexiest boy alive sitting on me right now half naked,” Richie mused out loud. Eddie looked up from his hands and frowned.

“Richie, this isn’t a fucking dream, dipshit,” Eddie said a little louder. Richie froze where he was with his eyes closed and his hands on Eddie’s legs.

“…you…were not here when I fell asleep,” Richie said.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep and you said I could sleep over any time,” Eddie reminded him. Richie finally blinked his eyes open and pursed his lips. He was silent for a moment before reaching up to rub his eyes and breaking out into what sounded like panicked laughter. “Rich?”

“God, this is…fuck, no way. No way this is happening,” he said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Richie, you’re being weird,” Eddie pouted.

“I’m actually having a gay crisis, but thanks for noticing,” Richie replied and then laughed some more. Eddie blushed at that.

“What’s this all about? Why did you think you were dreaming?” Eddie asked. He didn’t try to move off of Richie because, well, it was actually rather comfortable and…he was hoping, if Richie said the right things, that they could continue.

“The fuck do you think, man? You’re climbing all over me in those fucking shorts. I’m apparently awake and I couldn’t imagine this actually happening, dude,” Richie replied. He let his arms flop to the sides and sighed. “Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

“What is? The fact that you thought you were dreaming? Or the fact that you seem to dream about this often?” Eddie challenged. He was eager to get the truth out of him, and while he probably should’ve been nicer, everyone knew Eddie didn’t do that.

“Fucking…Christ, yeah, okay? You got me. I’m a fucking faggot who gets wet dreams about his best friend. If it upsets you that much fucking get off of me then,” Richie grumbled and tried to push Eddie off his lap. Eddie stayed stubbornly still, and pushed Richie’s chest down. He just realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and the sheets had pulled down far enough to reveal most of his upper body. The red across his cheeks surely would show up in the dark, but Eddie didn’t have time to be coy.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole! Don’t call yourself that,” Eddie hissed and glared at his best friend. Richie blinked back with a less than ecstatic expression himself.

“What? Faggot? Well, it’s the truth. Cats out of the bag. You’re the first to know and you found out through me trying to assault you in my sleep. Can you _get up_ now? Jesus—“

“Richie, just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you can be homophobic to yourself. It’s okay that you’re gay, just don’t act like it’s something gross,” Eddie snapped. That silenced Richie really fast, and his expression dropped. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was silent for a moment as Eddie readjusted himself on his lap from when he was being thrown off. Instead he let out a soft groan at the sight of Eddie leaning over him and moving his hips back.

“Seriously, Eds, unless you’re fine with me being gay _and_ a huge perv, then you should seriously get off me,” Richie said digging his fingers into his blankets. Eddie bit his lip and moved his hips back even more until he was sat directly over Richie’s crotch. “Christ, how much do you wanna humiliate me?”

“It’s not _embarrassing_ , Richie. It’s _flattering_ ,” Eddie replied and rocked his hips ever so slightly to feel the hard on under all the blankets. Richie groaned louder this time and turned to hide his face. He covered his mouth with his hand, and Eddie repeated the movement. This time a softer, muffled moan came out of the other man, and Eddie let his eyes travel down to his chest. His breathing was picking up, and he was getting turned on watching Richie get turned on underneath him.

“Still embarrassing…you just like it when people are into you, Eds,” Richie managed to say when Eddie was too distracted to move.

“What do you dream about, Rich?” Eddie asked. His voice was just starting to noticeably drop, and he was even surprised by how deep it went when he asked that question. Richie sighed and shook his head.

“Dude, I can’t…I’m like so in love with you. I can’t…Eds, just cut it out,” Richie confessed. Eddie stopped everything and looked Richie in the eyes. His own must’ve looked hopeful and pathetic, because Richie seemed to be surprised by his reaction.

“You are? You love me?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked and nodded.

“Of course I do, spaghetti. I’ve loved you since we fucking met,” he replied. Eddie felt his lip quiver.

“You’re not just…like you really mean that? You’ve been in love with me this whole time?” He asked. Richie held his watery eyes, and Eddie quickly realized he wasn’t the only one close to crying.

“Yeah…yes, I mean it…” he hesitated and then reached up to cup Eddie’s face and caress his cheek. “I’m so in love with you, dude. It’s like sad.” Suddenly, all those weird feelings were starting to make sense, and Eddie rushed to reply.

“I love you too, Rich. I…I didn’t really realize how much until recently, and it…it scared me. That’s why I took a while to take you up on your offer…but I think I understand now why I feel this way about you,” Eddie said. Richie let out a shaky breath, and Eddie could feel his thumb trembling against his jaw.

“Shit, Eds. I didn’t think you’d actually like me back,” Richie said. Eddie pouted and playfully pushed his shoulder.

“I _love_ you back, asshole,” he corrected. Richie laughed at that and shook his head.

“Fuck, you can’t fool me anymore. This is _definitely_ a fucking dream,” Richie said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“God, shut up. If this was a dream you’d already be balls deep,” Eddie sassed. Richie blushed at that and awkwardly touched Eddie’s leg with his pointer finger.

“Maybe…is that something you’d like?” Richie asked coyly. Eddie felt hot at that question. He could clearly feel Richie’s boner pressed up against him, and refocusing on their initial subject reminded him how turned on he was starting to get.

“I dunno. I’ve never had sex before,” Eddie replied and touched Richie’s chest again. Pale fingers slowly crept back over Eddie’s knees, and he craved them all over his legs again.

“Sex is more than just dicks in holes, y’know?” Richie told him. Eddie raised a brow and gave him a look that questioned why he would think Eddie didn’t already know that.

“I’ve never had sex before,” he repeated. “I’ve never even kissed anyone before.”

“Wait…really?” Richie questioned. Eddie nodded. “Fuck…I guess I would know if you have, huh?” Eddie nodded again thinking back to all the times Richie would tell him about how he scared in high school. His annoyance with it made a lot of sense now.

“Yeah, also fuck you for telling me every time you fucked some random girl in our class,” he said pouting. Richie chuckled.

“I was trying to make you jealous. I only really slept with a couple of them…I very quickly realized I was gay and not bi when I realized I only had sex with women to make you jealous,” he explained. Eddie smiled a little at that.

“Clearly you didn’t succeed at the time,” he teased and touched lower to Richie’s abdomen. Richie bit his lip briefly and raised a brow.

“At the time? Does that mean you’re jealous now?” He questioned.

“Why would I? I’m the one sitting on your dick right now,” Eddie replied proudly. He could feel Richie’s breathing under his palms, and the way it stuttered when he said that was beyond satisfying.

“You can sit on any part of me that you please, baby,” he purred and found the confidence to touch more of Eddie’s skin. Eddie hummed with pure pleasure and smiled at the feeling of Richie touching him.

“Oh yeah? Where else would I sit? Your legs?” Eddie asked in attempts to make fun of him.

“If you want…or you could sit on my face,” Richie answered with that flirtatious smirk of his.

“What…why would I do that? That would like…crush you,” Eddie said very seriously. He might’ve watched porn before, but not enough to know about face sitting. Richie laughed.

“So I can give you head, Eds,” he told him. Eddie blushed furiously at that and shook his head.

“I’m not gonna sit on you for that! My legs would cramp! If you’re gonna suck my dick I’m gonna sit on the goddamn bed!” He snapped. Richie laughed harder and touched higher until he brushed the hem of Eddie’s shorts with his thumb.

“My bad. Of course…am I just sucking your dick, or…are there other things we can do?” Richie asked. Eddie nervously licked his lips. When did they get so dry?

“Maybe. I mean…if I were to have sex with anyone, I would feel the most comfortable with my best friend, so…we can try,” he said. Richie nodded.

“Okay…and…we can go slow too…if you need it,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded back.

“I think I’d like that, yeah…”

They were quiet for a moment before Richie reached over to flick on the light on his nightstand. He grabbed his glasses and then finally got a proper view of the man on top of him. Eddie blushed at the sudden exposure, and shyly looked away as Richie blinked up at him. Those warm fingers of his returned once again, and Eddie found himself thankful for the light when he saw Richie’s eyes trace his thighs with them. With a little more confidence, Eddie leaned forward ever so slightly and gently rocked his hips down again to feel Richie’s dick. The friction made the man under him roll his eyes back, and he groaned quietly when Eddie did it again.

“How long have you wanted to fuck me?” Eddie asked in a low voice. Richie gasped when he pressed his hips down a little harder, and let his head fall back against his pillow as he reached up to hold those hips while they moved.

“Fuck, ever since I could pop a fucking boner. You’re just so fucking cute. God, I’ve dreamed of how you’d look sucking my dick and then looking up at me with those fucking eyes. So cute. Goddamn fucking sexy,” Richie rambled and rubbed Eddie’s hipbones through his shorts.

“I always look up at you, Rich. You’re like half a foot taller than me,” Eddie teased.

“Yeah, why do you think I think about it so much?” Richie argued. Eddie giggled and shimmed down past Richie’s groin. Richie tried to pull him back up, but Eddie merely pushed his hands away and started pulling the blankets off of him.

“Because you’re a horn dog? I’ve always known that about you,” Eddie replied and uncovered Richie’s boxers and most of his legs.

“You only know that because I’m always horny around _you_.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rich. You are _not_.”

“If you’re within five feet I’m always dangerously close to popping a stiffy, and I fully blame it on you for being so cute and sexy,” Richie claimed. Eddie laughed at that and crawled back between his legs. That seemed to make his mouth close, and Eddie settled right in front of the tent in his boxers.

“Then I guess I better take some responsibility, right?” He hummed. Richie swallowed hard as Eddie continued forward and delicately pressed his lips above Richie’s belly button.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed, and let his eyes roll shut as Eddie continued peppering kissed against his abdomen. His kisses were soft and just as cute as Richie imagined them, but there was an undeniable heat to them that made Richie throb in his boxers.

“Good?” Eddie asked as he pushed himself up. Richie nodded and opened his eyes again.

“Everything you do is good. You’re perfect,” he whispered breathlessly. Eddie rolled his eyes and that and crawled back up to press their foreheads together.

“If I’m perfect then you’re perfect,” he whispered back. Richie shook his head.

“You’re perfect-er.”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

They giggled together at that, and Richie then pushed himself up to meet Eddie’s lips. The pressure felt nice, and the warmth was just what Eddie was missing. Not too hot and not too cold. Perfect, like they said. Richie cupped Eddie’s face again, and sat up completely to kiss Eddie more and to kiss him properly. The smaller man shyly moaned against his lips when he did, and Richie held both sides of his face to tilt his head up for a better angle. Their lips fit perfectly together, and the kisses they shared were better than either of them imagined.

“Mm…Rich…” Eddie murmured between kisses. Richie let a hand fall to Eddie’s waist, and then slipped down over his hips, under his thighs, and pulled until he had Eddie straddling him again. Eddie moaned again and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. “Love you…I love you…” he continued. Richie felt his heart simultaneously melt and race as Eddie muttered his affections against his lips. He then kissed him harder and moved his hand back up to his waist.

“I love you too, Eds,” Richie said as he took a breath. Eddie pouted up at him all cute, and Richie _knew_ he knew how cute he was and was using it to his advantage.

“I’m sorry you had to wait,” he whispered. Richie shook his head.

“I want you to be comfortable. Being out as gay in Derry was never an option for me. You had it hard enough being out as trans, I didn’t want to pressure you,” Richie explained. Eddie bit his lip in thought. He wasn’t wrong. Derry was a shit town. If they tried anything like this before they moved and Eddie started hormones he probably would’ve freaked out.

“That’s fair…but I wish it wasn’t like that. That town was a shit show, and I wish we didn’t have to hide ourselves,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded in agreement and pushed their bodies together.

“You said it so yourself, babe. You’re sitting on my lap now. Shouldn’t matter to us anymore,” Richie cooed. Eddie smiled at that and nodded.

“Yeah…which, how did that happen? I was going to suck your dick, asshole,” he replied. Richie chuckled and shook his head.

“If you tried to suck my dick right now, Eds, I would not last more than five seconds,” he warned. 

Eddie pouted again, and Richie kissed him to make him stop. He gently pushed his tongue against Eddie’s lips, and the other man didn’t hesitate to let him in and explore as they continued to kiss. Soon, Eddie felt the mattress under his back, and Richie was more than settled between his legs. His dick was more obvious than ever, and Eddie felt happy with it pressed snugly between his legs. Mostly because it helped the throbbing of his own sex, but also because he liked physically feeling how attracted Richie was to him. He shifted their hips together like Eddie did earlier, and Eddie opened his mouth wide to let out a surprised gasp that drifted into a pleased moan when he rocked forward again.

“Fuck, you sound so sexy, Eds,” Richie groaned against his neck as he kissed other areas since his mouth was preoccupied.

“Ah…feels good,” was all he said in response. 

Richie settled into a slow, mind melting rhythm, and Eddie couldn’t hold back all the soft moans and noises he made in response to such a sensitive area being stimulated by someone else for the first time. Eventually it wasn’t enough, and Eddie had to move his own hips to add more friction between them. That made Richie groan and suck a mark against Eddie’s collarbone. When he pulled back Eddie was moaning even more, and Richie pulled one of his legs over his hips.

“How do you want it, babe? Like this? God, I wanna be inside you so bad,” Richie spoke sounding absolutely desperate. Eddie loved it and bit his lip when Richie touched his waist and his hips and grabbed at his skin under his shirt.

“I want it too… _fuck_ …c-can we…I always see guys doing it from behind…” Eddie said. Richie’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

“You wanna do doggy?” He asked as if that was the last thing he expected Eddie to say. Eddie blushed bright red, but stuck to his desires and nodded.

“Yeah…I just…it looks really hot,” he stammered. The embarrassment was impossible to get over as he spoke, but he knew he wanted to try that position ever since he first learned about sex and watched porn.

“Uh, yeah it’s probably the hottest fucking position there is. You sure you don’t wanna…I dunno…gaze romantically into each others eyes or some shit?” Richie asked. Eddie frowned.

“Rich, I see your face every day,” he deadpanned. Richie nodded.

“Right, yeah that’s valid. I’ll get the lube,” Richie said and reluctantly got up and off of Eddie. As he crawled to the nightstand, Eddie took a deep breath and shyly pushed his shorts and underwear down his hips and over his legs. By the time the fabric got to his ankles Richie had returned and was immediately pulling it off the rest of the way and kissing Eddie again.

“Richie…mhh…fuck,” Eddie whined as Richie kissed him hard and touched the inside of his thigh.

“You’re so sexy, it should be illegal,” Richie murmured and then continued down Eddie’s neck to add another hickey.

“ _Richie_ ,” he whimpered. 

Richie grabbed the lube again and uncapped it to squeeze a dollop onto his fingers. Eddie was already trembling with anticipation as Richie warmed up the product, and then moaned pathetically when he felt Richie touch him for the first time. He rubbed his growth a few times to loosen him up, and Eddie was very responsive to it. He then started to ease one finger inside him, and Eddie was even more responsive to that. Fingernails dug into Richie’s shoulder, and Eddie couldn’t stop moaning and crying for more.

“Oh, fuck, that’s _so good_ ,” he gasped and then moaned when Richie thrusted it in and out.

“Yeah? You like that, baby? It doesn’t hurt?” Richie cooed and paused his thrusting to press up against his guts. Eddie flung his head back when Richie pressed _just_ right, and nodded vigorously.

“Yeah…yeah…ahh…Richie, it feels so good. Want you inside me,” he said. 

His hands moved to the sheets and he curled the fabric tightly between his fingers as Richie continued. He put in another finger, and Eddie was an absolute mess for it. He was panting and gasping for breath as Richie alternated between thrusting and pressing. Every movement made his body shiver and tremble and tingle, and he could feel Richie watching him and eating it all up. He could also feel his impatience growing once he got used to two fingers. Thankfully Richie quickly moved onto three fingers, and that made Eddie more pleased than overwhelmed like he had been up until then.

“There you go, baby. You’re taking it so good,” Richie hummed and kissed Eddie’s pouty lips.

“Mmh…feels amazing, Richie…can’t wait for you to flip me over and stuff me with your cock,” Eddie whispered as he rolled his hips with his fingers. Richie groaned and used his free hand squeeze himself in his boxers. Listening to Eddie say that was way too hot, and he was already throbbing.

“Fucking Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Richie sighed and pulled his fingers out completely. 

Eddie whined at the loss, but watched as Richie pulled off his boxers and reached for the condom he grabbed with the lube. It was tempting to turn around and position himself, but he kind of wanted Richie to do it for him. So he laid there trying to catch his breath when he felt hands on his legs again.

“You ready, babe? Wanna turn around now?” Richie asked. Eddie sighed and tilted his head down a little to look up at Richie.

“I just told you…I can’t wait for you to flip me over and fuck me,” Eddie replied. Richie clenched his jaw, and Eddie was more than pleased by the way his grip tightened on his knees.

“Yeah?” Eddie nodded. “Alright…”

With a surprised gasp, Eddie felt his heart jolt when Richie pushed his legs to the side. He moved a little on his own to help the process, but ultimately Richie did most of the work when it came to flipping Eddie onto his stomach and pulling his hips up until they were in the perfect position in front of Richie’s. He let them sway a little as Richie got more lube, but gasped again when he felt strong hands hold him in place. He grabbed the sheets in front of him, and pressed his chest flat against the mattress. He widened his legs automatically, and he could hear Richie groan behind him before finally pressing the tip of his cock against his hole. Eddie whimpered at the contact, but only pushed his hips back more as Richie pushed inside him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Richie growled and dug his nails into Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie whimpered and encouraged him to push in more by moving them again. He was successful, and Richie pushed in much more before pausing again and cursing above him. He couldn’t stop grabbing and letting go of the sheets like a cat as he waited, and moaned happily when Richie finally bottomed out. The first little rock back and forth was beyond satisfying, but after that it was pure hot pleasure that made Eddie whine and mewl like a bitch in heat. He panted, desperate for air, and allowed every little sound his voice wanted to make. It clearly had an effect on Richie, because as he went on Richie only fucked him faster.

“Holy shit, Eds. I’m so fucking serious, you are so _fucking_ hot. So fucking _sexy_. God, just fucking look at you. Taking my dick and still crying for more. So fucking hot,” he rambled. Eddie nodded.

“Yes… _yes_ …fuck, your cock is so big, Richie…so big and so good. Feels so good…so much,” Eddie blabbered back as he started to push his hips back against Richie’s thrusts. The man above him growled again and slowed ever so slightly to focus on shoving as hard as he could when their hips met. The force made Eddie’s eyes roll back and his fingers shake. For once he was speechless, and he couldn’t make a sound until it was fucked out of him and he was gasping for air again.

“Fuck…” Richie cursed and sped up again.

He reached around Eddie’s legs to run his fingers over his swollen growth again, and Eddie’s was immediately a puddle of pleasure. Between the force, the speed, and Richie’s fingers, Eddie was cumming fast. He practically sobbed into the sheets as his body violently shook with the intensity of his orgasm. His mind could only focus on how overwhelming it was until it slowly started to fade and pass while Richie continued to fuck him. It didn’t take him long before he came as well, and when he came down he slowed his hips to a subtle stop. He stayed inside Eddie for a few breaths before gently sliding out and leaning down to press kisses up his spine. Eddie was still shaking by the time Richie got to his nape, and he tiredly accepted the lips pressing against his own.

“I love you…love you so much,” Richie murmured and gently rubbed at Eddie’s shaking legs.

“I love you too…” Eddie sighed and then finally moved his legs so he could curl them up and lay down. Richie moved off the bed to take off the condom, and quickly returned next to his best friend. They had enough energy to redress themselves, and then snuggle up under the blankets again. Eddie hummed with happiness as Richie wrapped his arm around his waist again, and finally drifted off to sleep.

Eddie didn’t know how long they slept. All he knew was that there was someone pounding on the door yelling and he felt like he had just been hit by a semi truck. He groaned against the pillow and reached back to slap Richie’s shoulder. Richie only held him tighter as the pounding continued and murmured something along the lines of five more minutes. The pounding only continued, and Eddie started to recognize the voice yelling at them as Beverly’s. He slapped Richie’s arm again.

“Rich, it’s Bev. Go get it,” he mumbled tiredly.

“She’ll survive,” Richie murmured back and lifted his head enough to kiss Eddie’s nape.

“She sounds ready to rip your head off. Get the fucking door,” Eddie argued and kicked his legs back at him. Richie groaned and then finally tore himself away to roll out of bed. Eddie blinked his eyes open enough to watch him open the door and smiled at the view of Richie’s body in front of him.

“Richie! What the fuck! It’s almost four o’clock and you’re hooking up? Is that why you haven’t answered any of our texts!” Beverly shouted. Eddie couldn’t see her past Richie and the door, but that was unmistakably their best friend.

“Bevvy, please…some of us just woke up,” Richie whined as he rubbed his eyes.

“Eddie is missing, dude! We’ve been looking for him all over campus! Break _just_ started, and Quinn hasn’t seen him since last night before bed!” She continued. Eddie perked up at the sound of his name and sighed before rolling out of bed as well. Richie was trying to ease the throbbing of his head when he felt Eddie’s hand on his chest, and let go of the door for Eddie to push it open more.

“Bev, can you please lower your voice? We really just woke up,” Eddie said tiredly and rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. Beverly looked at them with wide eyes and her jaw dropped.

“Wait…no way…did you guys finally…” she trailed off and Eddie frowned.

“Finally? What do you mean by finally?” He questioned.

“Okay, you guys might be oblivious, but the rest of us _aren’t_. Your sexual tension was so bad in high school it was literally suffocating sometimes,” she retorted.

“N-no it wasn’t! We didn’t have any sexual tension! That…that wasn’t a thing in high school!” Eddie replied defensively. Richie groaned and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist.

“Babe. Please. I’m dying here,” he said into his hair.

“Oh, shut up! You got more sleep than me!”

“You guys are cute though. I wish you would’ve fucking told someone where you were though,” Beverly said as she typed up a message to the group chat.

“Oh yeah, totally. I should’ve just texted everyone at two am about my sexscapades with Richie. _Which_ were unplanned by the way!” Eddie said. Richie giggled at that and pressed his lips to Eddie’s neck.

“ _Yeah_ they were.”

“Rich, keep it in your pants when I’m in front of you,” Beverly scolded.

“I’d suggest not being in front of me then, because we’ve got a lot of years of sexual tension to resolve,” Richie replied and kissed up to Eddie’s jaw. Eddie tried to be passive, but couldn’t stop he bright red color across his cheeks.

“ _Richie_ , not now,” he sighed.

“We’ll let you guys know when we feel like being around other people again,” Richie said and reached for the door. Beverley rolled her eyes and walked away as Richie shut it, and then proceeded to turn Eddie around and press him up against it. Eddie pouted up at him, and Richie merely chuckled before kissing him on the lips.

“Mm…you’re such a man-child,” Eddie grumbled, but accepted the kisses anyways.

“And you are incredibly sexy with bed head,” Richie replied. Eddie shook his head and reached up to cup Richie’s face. “Round two?” He proposed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“God, you’re such a horn dog,” Eddie said and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Richie hummed against his lips and brought his hand to Eddie’s hips.

“I’m telling you, baby. It’s all you,” Richie replied and slipped his thumb under the fabric of Eddie’s shorts. Eddie bit his lip briefly before touching down Richie’s chest.

“I’m still thinking I should take some responsibility for that…think you can handle a blowjob now?” Eddie asked. Richie’s eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas Day.

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if I should tag anything else UwU


End file.
